


The Pursued, The Pursuing

by TylerAndAlexAndCeddyOhMy



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Bringing in a Third, Exhibitionism, I only tagged the ones that are 'on screen', M/M, Multi, No Cheating Though, Sex Party, There are so many pairings, consensual voyeurism, mentions of bolts better halves, poly team, pretty cracky, some of them exist some of them dont
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-14 12:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerAndAlexAndCeddyOhMy/pseuds/TylerAndAlexAndCeddyOhMy
Summary: Tyler finds out Pally hosts half the team for sex parties, without him, and decides he wants in.





	The Pursued, The Pursuing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coup_de_foudre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coup_de_foudre/gifts).



> When I saw your prompt I was SO EXCITED because this was an idea I'd been toying with but I hadn't actually written it yet. I really hope you like it!

It was almost Christmas and Pally had forgotten all of the things he and Nikita had ordered from Amazon, which was why he didn't think twice when Tyler started opening the packages he'd helped Pally scoop up off the front step moments before.

“Dude,” Tyler said, turning over the large envelope and dumping condoms onto the kitchen island. 

Pally tried to play it off, he shrugged and said, “Buying in bulk is smart.”

“Uh huh,” Tyler said, picking through the assortment. “Is this package condoms too?”

Now that Pally thought about it, yes, it is. 

Tyler tore open the second package and dumped out the contents.

“Really? How many condoms do you guys go through? This has to be like, two hundred condoms.”

“We, like variety?” Pally tried. 

“Is this one condoms too?” Tyler asked, picking up a similar package and squeezing it.

“That one should be a shirt,” Ondrej says, gently, because Tyler was acting odd.

Pally wasn't sure why, because he and Nikita had been together for over a year and he and Tyler have discussed their sex life, in detail.

“Do I even want to know what's in here?” Tyler asked, poking at one of the boxes.

Ondrej thought back on everything they had ordered. “Probably not, if condoms bother you.”

“They don't bother- I've got to pee,” Tyler said abruptly, before leaving the kitchen entirely.

Pally sighed and started putting together a lunch for three.

While he was adding things to the salad he heard the garage door open. A moment later Nikita joined him in the kitchen.

After he pressed a kiss to Ondrej’s cheek he caught sight of the pile on the counter. 

“Oh, good. Condoms came. I was worried they would not be here for the party tomorrow. Did the lube come?”

“What kind of party do you need like two hundred condoms for?” Tyler asked from behind them.

“Condoms are for, after the party?” Nikita answered in a way that was supposed to be casual but was, decidedly, not.

Tyler rolled his eyes. “You guys are going to a party I'm not invited to?”

Nikita and Ondrej looked at each other for a moment.

Before either of them could come up with a passable excuse Tyler said, “Ok, now you're just being weird. What's going on?”

Pally sighed and sat down on a stool at the island. He looked to Nikita for permission, but got a shrug in answer before he picked up where Ondrej had left off making their food.

“If I tell you something you promise you won't judge us? Or tell anyone?”

“What? Of course I won't.”

Ondrej nodded in acknowledgement. “Ok. We have a,” he paused, trying to decide how best to phrase what he was trying to explain. “Sex parties? One every month.”

“Sex parties,” Tyler said, flatly. It wasn't a question.

“Yes,” Ondrej said, more confidently.

“You have, sex parties, every month,” Tyler said, neither face nor voice giving away what he was thinking, or feeling. 

“Yes,” Ondrej answered again.

“With who?”

Ondrej and Nikita shared another glance. “Just, some people.”

“Some people? You guys don't know ‘some people’ I don't know.”

Another glance between the couple had Tyler mildly annoyed, the first emotion he'd shown in this conversation. 

“Are you telling me everyone I know has been having a sex party, every month, behind my back?”

“Not _everyone_ you know,” Ondrej said.

“Not behind your back, just, not for everyone to know,” Nikita added.

“But why not tell _me_?” Tyler asked. “I'm your best friend.”

Now he looked hurt and a hurt Tyler could get anything he wanted out of Ondrej and Nikita knew that.

“It's not that we didn't want to, but it's hard to know how someone will react. Especially when they're a,” Nikita paused and looked at Ondrej. “How did Steven say? Something that made me think of breakfast?”

“Serial monogamist?” Ondrej offered.

“Right, I was hungry. Anyway,” Nikita said, turning back to Tyler and catching a smile on his face. “It's hard to know how someone will react when they're a serial monogamist.”

Tyler nodded. “Ok, I'll give you that.”

“And, it's not just us, to tell you is to let you in on other people's relationships too,” Ondrej adds.

“Oh,” was all Tyler said, looking contemplative.

Nikita had finished preparing their lunch while they'd talked so he carried the dishes to the table.

“If you have more questions you can ask them while we eat,” Nikita said, beckoning them to join him.

After a few moments of eating in silence Tyler finally said, “But, how does it work? Is it like, I don't know, a swingers party, like seventies style with keys in a bowl? Or like a Roman orgy or something?”

Nikita was trying not to laugh as Ondrej’s eyes got wider with every word Tyler spoke.

“No. No no no,” Ondrej said, shaking his head. He put a lot of thought and effort into his parties and he wouldn't allow Tyler to consider his works of art to be, whatever he was thinking. Pally wasn't entirely sure what he meant, but it sounded bad. His parties were classy.

“So, how does it work?”

“There's a theme every month, everyone has to go by it. We all eat dinner and then, just…” Ondrej paused, trying to decide how to explain.

“Fuck?” Tyler tried.

“No! I mean, yes, sometimes, but we just let things happen. Organically. No expectations, no pressure.”

“Oh, so sometimes there’s no sex?”

“Yeah, sometimes. And even if there is sex, not everyone has sex every party.”

They answered a few more questions while they ate, then Tyler went home instead of staying to watch Stranger Things, like they’d planned.

“He left because we have sex parties and he doesn’t want to sit on our couch,” Nikita grumbled, throwing himself onto said couch.

“That’s stupid, he sits on this couch every other day. And I get it cleaned,” Ondrej snapped. “I’m sorry. I’m going to go take a nap.”

Nikita nodded. “He’ll come around. We’re the same as we always were.”

Two hours later Ondrej woke up to a text from Tyler.

“I want to come,” it read.

Ondrej rolled over and poked Nikita, who’d joined him at some point in his nap. He mumbled something in Russian and rolled over.

“Nikita Igorevich Kucherov, wake up right now,” Ondrej said, poking him in the back with each syllable.

“What?” Nikita growled as he rolled over.

“I think Tyler wants to come to the party tomorrow.”

“Really?” Nikita asked, finally opening his eyes. 

“Yeah I think so. Let me text him back.”

A moment later Ondrej said, “Yes, he wants to come. I told him I would have to check with everyone else.”

“Well, it’s ok with me.”

“Yeah, no shit. Is it ok with me though?” Ondrej asked.

“Of course it’s ok with you. You want in his pants for years. Text everyone, I’m going back to sleep. We talk later.”

Ondrej huffed a sigh and left their bedroom while texting the group chat. 

They had an agreement that no one new could come to a party without the approval of everyone who participated. It was a smallish group and not everyone came every month but with their high profile careers they had to be careful.

Not that Tyler was a liability there, but team dynamics were always a risk if Tyler couldn't compartmentalize.

Vladdy was the first to answer. “Cool with me. Could be fun.”

Slater was next. “I didn't think he would be interested but sure. Braydon says the same.”

“We’re cool with it,” JT says. 

“We who?” Ondrej asks. 

“Lexi and I. Leave our circle of love alone.”

The group text devolved into chirping JT but eventually everyone gave their consent for Tyler join them the next evening. 

Ondrej let Tyler know he could come and that they would need to sit down and go over the ground rules.

“After the game?” Tyler asked.

“Sounds good… you can just follow us home.”

 

Later that night Ondrej, Nikita, and Tyler were sitting in their living room finishing an after game meal.

“So, what kind of rules are there?” Tyler asked, apprehensively. 

“Ok, first,” Ondrej started. “You have to go by the theme, if you're not going to then don't come.”

“That is not first, Ondrej. Knock it off,” Nikita said, pushing at Ondrej with his foot. “He's just very serious about his themes,” Nikita explained to Tyler.

“Fine,” Ondrej said. “The actual first, and most important thing is we use what's called enthusiastic consent.”

“Like I say, ‘Can I kiss you?’ and you have to say ‘Yes.’,” Nikita explained. “If you don't say yes, I don't kiss you. That's for everything and everyone. Well, I don't for Ondrej or Vladdy but that's because I already know what's ok and we've discussed not doing that at the parties. But for you, everyone and everything.”

“Vladdy comes to these?” Tyler asked.

“Yeah, he's my,” Nikita paused to look at Ondrej, wondering if Tyler was going to understand how they choose to live their lives. “He's my other boyfriend.”

“Oh, ok,” Tyler said. He obviously wanted to know more but didn't want to press.

“You can ask questions,” Ondrej said.

“Oh thank God,” Tyler said, exhaling a breath he'd apparently been holding. “Nik and Vladdy? So, it's not just, like, the parties? Not just sex with other people, you date other people?”

“Yeah, and Vladdy is dating JT, and sometimes Ceddy, and they have their own little circle of love thing they do,” Ondrej explained.

“Ok,” Tyler nodded. “And you?”

Ondrej shrugged, “I don't have another partner right now. Sometimes I go out with Alex and Su, and sometimes Pointer but it's nothing serious.”

“And Pointer has been hanging out with Jo and Steven and no one knows what's up with that, and we’re, apparently, not asking,” Nikita added.

“Which brings us to rule number two. Steven and Jo come to most of the parties but they don't play with anyone else, so don't ask. They like to watch and be watched, but that's it. Make sure you ask to watch though because Steven is bossy so he'll probably make you sit somewhere particular,” Ondrej said.

“For the past three months Pointer comes and goes with Stammer and Jo, but doesn't play with them,” Nikita tells Tyler, conspiratorially. “And he does play with other people.”

“I thought we decided to mind our own business about that, Nik,” Ondrej said, exasperated.

“No, Drej. You decided to mind your own business about it, I still want to know. And now Tyler is interested, and he's going to help me figure it out.”

“What? No. I'm too nervous,” Tyler said quickly. “But maybe next month,” Tyler added after a moment's consideration.

“Ok, next,” Ondrej interrupted, before they could get him any further off track. “No more than two glasses of wine at dinner and no mind altering substances.”

“Don't get drunk and don't do drugs,” Tyler repeated back, simply.

“Yeah. And check your phone at the door. No pictures, no texting, no tweeting, nothing.”

Tyler nodded.

“And lastly, all sex is safe sex, unless your with a consenting, committed partner and you've previously discussed not using condoms,” Ondrej finished.

“Ok,” Tyler said. “No problems with any of that.”

“Good, any questions?” Ondrej asked as Nikita got up and took all of their plates to the kitchen.

“Um, who all is coming? I just want to be prepared…” Tyler trailed off. 

“Slater and Coby, JT and Lexi, Steven and Jo, Vladdy, Brayden, Ceddy and Marie, and Alex and Andrej. A few others join us sometimes, this is like, most the regulars at once. Usually a few can't come,” Ondrej told him. 

“Ok,” Tyler said

“Any more questions?”

“No, I don't think- oh! For all your talk about the theme you haven't told me what it is.”

“Right,” Ondrej laughs as Nikita comes back and drops onto the couch between them instead of the other side of Ondrej, where he'd eaten. He curled into Ondrej, who put his arms around him before continuing. “It's actually pretty simple this month. Wear all black, you can have silver accents if you want, but other than that black. Including underwear or lingerie, if you're planning on showing them. Otherwise they don't matter.”

“Just, wear black? That's a theme?”

“The house will be decorated, it will be a whole thing. Ambience.”

“Ambience? Really?”

“Yes,” Ondrej said defensively.

“Yes, it’s always beautiful,” Nikita said, patting Ondrej’s thigh.

“Ok, ok,” Tyler said, holding his hands up. “Is there anything else I should know?”

Ondrej started carding his fingers through Nikita’s hair. “Yeah, you need to decide what you’re willing to do. How far you’re comfortable going tomorrow. How comfortable you are messing around in front of other people, or if you want privacy,” Ondrej said, pointing down the hallway towards their spare bedrooms. “Decide before the party and stick to it. Don’t let yourself get caught up in lust, your own, or anyone else’s. It’s important that you not regret anything you do tomorrow.”

“Oh,” Tyler said, sounding contemplative. “Yeah, that seems, like a good idea.”

After that their conversation fell off and they unpaused the movie they’d put on to watch while they ate. Eventually Ondrej was laying on the couch with Nikita laying mostly on top of him and their feet in Tyler’s lap. Nikita fell asleep, as usual. Tyler had a hand on each of their ankles, idling rubbing his thumbs back and forth. 

Halfway through the second movie Ondrej felt Nikita waking up. He started mouthing at Ondrej’s neck and rolling his hips, grinding into Ondrej's hip.

“Easy babe,” Ondrej murmured. “Tyler is still here.”

“‘s ok, he's seen us kiss before,” Nikita said before biting Ondrej’s ear lobe. “He can watch even more tomorrow.”

Tyler was obviously watching them from the corner of his eye but make no indication he could hear them.

Ondrej pinched the outside of Nikita’s thigh. “Behave Nik. Save it.”

Nikita whined loudly but did as he was told, for a moment. When Ondrej checked Tyler was staring at them now.

“Sorry,” Ondrej said.

“It's ok, you guys can do whatever. It's your house, your couch,” Tyler said softly.

Ondrej thought about letting Nikita continue, Tyler wanted them to, Nikita clearly wanted to keep rubbing himself off on his hip.

“Knock it off,” Ondrej said, pinching Nikita’s thigh again, harder. “Save your exhibitionism for tomorrow.”

Tyler snorted and Nikita groaned but it broke the tension like Ondrej intended.

“Fine, I'm going to bed,” Nikita practically whined as he climbed off the couch and ruffled Tyler’s hair as he passed by.

“I should go,” Tyler said. “I’ve got a lot to think about.”

Pally nodded, but Tyler didn’t get up to leave.

“Yeah?” Ondrej prompted, because it seemed like Tyler had something else to say.

“How do you, how do you deal with it?” Tyler stuttered. “With him dating other people? With sharing? I thought you guys were in love and…”

“We are in love, loving other people doesn’t diminish our love for each other.”

That gave Tyler pause because he hadn’t thought of that, not that he’d had much time to think about it, but it did make him feel better.

“What about sleeping with other people?”

“We talk about it, it’s not like we’re out there sleeping with random people. The parties are the only time either of us is sleeping with someone we’re not in a relationship with. I’m with him and he’s with Vladdy and I. If one of us wants to start seeing someone new we talk about how it could affect us. Vladdy is a little more, free, but I know he keeps Nik informed,” Ondrej explained.

Tyler nodded, “I’m sorry, I’m not judging you if that what it sounds like.”

“It’s ok, it just sounds like you’re curious.”

Tyler nodded again. “I’m going to get going.”

Ondrej walked him to the door, then locked the house up behind him before joining Nikita in their bed.

 

The next morning Nikita went to optional skate but Ondrej didn’t. He got up and started decorating the house. 

He went all out, he changed the curtains in the main areas of the house to black with silver hangers. The tables all got black linen tablecloths or runners with pretty silver bowls that he would fill with condoms later. 

By the time Nikita got home Ondrej was on the back patio, setting up the tables they would eat at.

“House looks nice,” Nikita says before pressing a kiss to Ondrej’s cheek. “All the silver things are pretty. I like gold more, but it’s pretty.”

“Thanks, want to give me a hand here?”

Nikita leaned back against the table that was already set up. “No thanks, I’d rather just enjoy the view,” he said as Ondrej bent over.

“Haha, funny. Now get over here and help me,” Ondrej said, pretending to be annoyed.

Nikita pushed off the table to help, groping Ondrej on his way past.

“Save it,” Ondrej said.

“Speaking of saving it, should have seen Johnny this morning,” Nikita said snickering.

“What happened?”

“Vladdy happened. And Bray.”

“What did they do?”

“Just, teasing. Vladdy was flirting, trying to set something up for tonight then he realized how twitchy Tyler was. He started messing with him and got Bray to help. I’m ninety percent sure he jerked off in his car before he left, even though I told him not to.”

Ondrej paused and turned to look at Nikita. “You told him not to?”

“Well, I told him he should save it for tonight,” Nikita explained as Ondrej walked over to him.

“Oh. I thought you were getting all bossy, like I like,” Ondrej said, low.

Nikita chuckled, “I wouldn’t get ‘bossy’ with Tyler without talking to you first.”

Nikita sat on the edge of the table and pulled Ondrej between his legs, squeezing his hips with his thighs.

“Speaking of Tyler,” Nikita started. He continued even though Ondrej looked like he would rather he shut up, “How are we feeling about him since he seems to be cool with all of this.”

“We feel like we don't want to get our hopes up in case he freaks out later,” Ondrej said, hesitantly. “He was asking how I dealt with sharing you last night though so, maybe my hopes are a little up.”

“So are we, and I mean actual we, going to have sex with Tyler tonight? I mean, if he wants. Because there is no way you're fucking him without me.”

“Yeah, if he wants. I want to, I want us to. I'm going to ask him as soon as he gets here before anyone else can. You know how everyone gets with someone new at the party.”

Nikita laughed. “Yeah, Vladdy was pretty excited but I told him you had first shot at him. Now stop worrying and kiss me so we can finish setting everything up.” 

Ondrej leaned in and pressed his lips to Nikita’s, before he could pull away Nikita crossed his ankles and pulled Ondrej in and deepened the kiss.

After a few minutes Ondrej pulled away, breathless. “We should um, get back to work.”

“Should we?” Nikita asked.

“Yes.”

“But should we?” Nikita asked, running his hands down Ondrej's back and grabbing his ass.

“Ugh, don't tempt me,” Ondrej groaned. “You're the one who was telling people they should wait until the party.”

Nipping at Ondrej's neck Nikita said, “Fine fine, you're right.”

After a few more kisses Nikita finally let Ondrej go. “Ok, let's get back to work,” Nikita said, begrudgingly, swatting Ondrej's butt.

Together they finished decorating the house, then curled up on the couch for the afternoon, watching movies until it was time to get ready.

Nikita let the caterer in while Ondrej was in the shower. They used the same caterer every month, as far as they knew Nikita and Ondrej threw dinner parties every month, which they did, the caterers just weren't aware of what happened after dinner was over.

Nikita greeted the usual setup people and waved vaguely towards the kitchen. They knew where everything was and Nikita knew it was better to stay out of their way. 

“The house looks very nice today,” a short blonde told Nikita.

“Thanks, I'll tell Pally.”

They finished setting up the food quickly and gave Nikita a few instructions before they left.

Once they were gone Nikita set to work filling the little silver bowls around the house and on the deck with condoms and arranging packs of lube around them artfully.

Ondrej came downstairs fiddling with his cufflinks as Nikita was finishing with the last bowl.

“Oh, thank you. I was coming to do that,” Ondrej said.

“No problem. The caterer said to tell you dessert is in the oven, it just needs to be warmed up, they left the instructions on the stove.”

“Good good. You better go get changed, everyone will be here soon.”

Nikita nodded and went up the stairs while Ondrej flitted around, checking that things were to his liking.

Everything was in its place, of course. He busied himself until the doorbell rang, just as Nikita was coming down the stairs. 

It was Alex and Andrej at the door and Slater’s truck was pulling in the driveway. 

Within a few minutes everyone but Tyler had arrived.

“Think he chickened out?” Slater asked, tapping Pally's foot with his. “I expected him to be here first.”

“I expected him to be here this afternoon, honestly. Maybe he did decide not to come,” Ondrej said as he checked his phone. No notifications.

Tyler had three minutes before he was officially late, which was very unlike him. 

Everyone was crowded around the island talking so Ondrej joined them in the kitchen.

“Did Tyler back out?” Steven was asking Nikita when Ondrej walked in.

Nikita shrugged, “Don’t know, haven’t heard from him.”

“Me either,” Ondrej said, biting his lip and checking his phone again.

One minute left. Everyone else’s phones were in the silver basket in the middle of the kitchen island. Just as the last minute was ticking by the front door flew open and Tyler ran in.

“Sorry, sorry. I was bringing wine and I dropped the bottle and it shattered all over the kitchen floor. I had to clean it up so Reese didn’t get drunk or cut. Then I had to change clothes and I only have so much black. Then I thought I had enough time to get more wine but it took forever in the store,” Tyler spit out, stumbling over his words a little and waving around a bottle of wine.

“Give me that before you break another bottle,” Braydon said, taking the wine that Tyler had been waving his face.

“Sorry,” Tyler said again, still breathing hard.

“It’s ok,” several people said.

“Put your phone in here,” Ondrej said, placing his own phone in the basket.

Tyler pulled his phone out of the pocket of his tight jeans and added it to the pile. “I left the front door open,” he told Pally, unnecessarily since they could all see the wide open door across the living room.

Everyone laughed as Ondrej put his arm around Tyler’s shoulders, “Come on. Let’s go close the door.”

Tyler went with him easily to the foyer and they closed the door. When Tyler turned to go back to the kitchen Ondrej caught his arm.

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah, sorry. I was trying not to get here embarrassingly early, then the wine thing put me behind,” Tyler said, taking a few deep breaths.

“I thought you were bailing on us,” Ondrej said softly, knowing everyone in the kitchen could see them.

“No, no I would have let you know. I’m nervous, but not backing out nervous,” Tyler said, glancing toward the kitchen. No one was paying any attention to them.

Nikita was standing behind Vladdy with his arm over his shoulder and across his chest, pressing a kiss to the side of his neck. That was, weird. Not really, they were dating, but Tyler couldn’t count the number of times he had seen Nikita do the exact same thing to Ondrej. 

“Are you sure?” Ondrej asked, following Tyler’s gaze to his boyfriend, and his boyfriend’s boyfriend.

The longer Tyler looked the more he saw. Stammer had Jo wrapped up in his arms, but that was nothing new. JT was leaning heavily into Ceddy’s side, Alex had a hand low on Brayden’s back, and Andrej was sitting on a stool at the island with one of his long legs wrapped around Slater’s leg while leaning back against Braydon’s side. 

The sight made Tyler smile, much to his surprise. It also made his cock twitch a little, but he’d been half hard since practice, thanks to Vladdy, so it didn’t take much. He’d heeded Nikita’s advice and hadn’t gotten off but it had been a close thing, to say he was on edge was an understatement.

“Yeah,” Tyler said, turning his smile on Ondrej. “Of course. I’m excited.”

Ondrej laughed, “Yeah, I can tell. Your pants are really tight.”

“Shut up, I had on dress pants, but wine happened so,” Tyler said, his face going a little pink.

“So uh, Nik and I were talking and we were hoping you would want to be with us tonight. Sex, or just messing around or whatever you’re comfortable with.”

“Yes,” Tyler blurted out before Ondrej finished. “I want that.”

Ondrej smiled, “Ok, good. Awesome.”

“So after we eat, what do we do?” 

“We usually just, mingle a bit. You can do, whatever with whoever you want but come find us when you’re ready to, uh, be done,” Ondrej said.

“Ok,” Tyler said, flushing darker.

“What are you two whispering about over there?” Slater yelled across the living room.

“Nothing,” Ondrej said, letting go of Tyler and nudging him back towards the kitchen.

“Good, let's eat. I'm starving,” Slater said.

“You ate a full meal like three hours ago,” Braydon said. “You aren't starving.”

“I've got to keep my energy up,” Slater said, winking salaciously at Tyler.

“I don't think that's what you need to worry about keeping up,” Brayden snorted.

“That was one time and we found out I had a pinched nerve,” Slater fired back, starting after Brayden.

Brayden laughed and slid over to hide behind Alex and Steven while Andrej wrapped both of his legs around Slater's waist to hold him in place.

“You can't kill him, he gives great head,” Andrej said, rubbing a hand back and forth across Slater's shoulders, trying to comfort him.

Slater grumbled a little but agreed while everyone else started making their plates. After Brayden was safely out the door and on the deck with his food Andrej let Slater go.

While they were getting their plates Braydon put an arm around Slater, pressing a kiss to his temple and whispering in his ear for a moment, until a Slater started grinning. 

Couples separated while they were eating to try and mix things up, so Ondrej found himself sitting with Vladdy, Jo, and Alex but he couldn’t keep his eyes off of Tyler at one of the other tables. He’d finally relaxed and was laughing with Brayden and Lexi, his eyes and nose were scrunched up and it was one of the cutest things Ondrej had ever seen.

Nikita caught his eye at another table and winked, he could tell Ondrej was thinking. His attention was brought back to their table by Vladdy squeezing his thigh.

“Focus on us,” Vladdy said. “You can have them later.”

Ondrej turned his attention back to his table but Vladdy's hand stayed on his thigh, squeezing every time his attention strayed. 

By the time they were done eating Ondrej was ready to vibrate out of his skin, Vladdy's hand was the only thing keeping him grounded.

“I need a time out,” Pally said as they returned their plates to the kitchen. 

“I’ll go upstairs with you,” Vladdy said.

No one was paying attention to them as they slipped up the stairs and into the master bedroom.

“So what's up?” Vladdy asks after he closed the door behind them. “Freaking out about being in love with your best friend?”

“No, I had that freak out a long time ago. I think this is a ‘I'm about to have sex with my best friend and also I want more but I don't know what he wants because he's new to all this so I want to give him a little space’ freak out,” Ondrej said, flopping onto the bed.

Vladdy looked confused. “Oh,” he said, patting Ondrej as he buried his face in the blanket.

“Should I go get Nik?” Vladdy asks, his pats turning into caresses.

“No I'm ok,” Pally said into the bed. “Just need a minute.”

Vladdy laid down next to Ondrej and rubbed his back.

After a few minutes Ondrej’s breathing evened out and his heart rate returned to the realm of normality, he turned to look at Vladdy, “Thanks. I’m not really sure where that came from.”

“No problem. It’s what your boyfriend’s boyfriend is for, right?” Vladdy said, laughing.

Ondrej burst out laughing and rolled to sit up. “I guess so,” Ondrej managed to say.

“We should get back out there,” Vladdy said as he stood up and pulled Ondrej to his feet.

They slipped back down the stairs without anyone noticing. 

Slater was kissing someone shorter than him in the kitchen but they couldn't see who it was. 

“Probably Bray,” Vladdy whispered, jerking his head at them. “He likes goading people into kissing him.”

Ondrej nodded in agreement as they slipped out the open sliding glass door to join most the group. 

Nikita was standing with his arm around Tyler's waist, talking to a small cluster of people. It brought a smile to Ondrej's face and he wasn't sure which of them he would rather be.

Ondrej came up behind them and put an arm around each of them. Tyler leaned into him and Ondrej pressed a kiss to the side of his head.

“Let's go inside,” Tyler says, letting his head fall back on Ondrej's shoulder.

“Yeah, ok,” Ondrej answered.

Tyler led them both back inside, he was headed to the couch but got distracted when Slater groaned in the kitchen.

Ondrej still couldn't see who was in the kitchen with Slater but they seemed to be on their knees. Slater was slumped back on the counter, murmuring quiet words of encouragement.

“Ok?” Nikita asked Tyler, putting a hand on the back of his neck.

“Yeah. That's,” Tyler paused. “That's really hot.”

Ondrej smiled. “Yeah it is. Do you want to watch or…?” Ondrej gestured to the couch.

Licking his lips,Tyler said, “I don't know, I uh…” He hesitated and finally tore his eyes away from Slater's arching neck. “I want you to kiss me. Now.”

“I'll take that for enthusiastic consent,” Ondrej said, low.

Tyler tipped his face up and met Ondrej in the middle as he leaned down. Tyler nipped at Ondrej's bottom lip, trying to get him to deepen the kiss.

Pally pulled back with a soft smile. “Patience, miláčku.”

“Fuck patience. I've been hard since before lunch and I've want you,” he paused and glanced at Nikita hovering next to them. “Both of you, for years. So fuck patience. That's for next time.”

Nikita laughed and pressed himself up against Tyler's back, pushing him tighter against Ondrej's chest.

“Tell us what you want, milaya mora,” Nikita whispered, and squeezed Tyler's hips. “Can I kiss your neck?”

“Yeah. I want uh,” Tyler seemed to lose his train of thought as Nikita set his lips to Tyler's neck. “I want someone to fuck me. And I want to cum on Pally's abs. Not that yours aren't…”

Nikita shushed him. “It's ok. That's my preferred place to cum too.” 

Ondrej snorted and pushed them towards the couch. “Here, or do you want to go to one of the bedrooms?”

The light was fading in the room as the sun was going down but they could still see the pink tinge color Tyler's cheeks. “No, here is good.”

Ondrej sat down on the end of the couch with the chaise and pulled Tyler into his lap. 

Nikita grabbed a pillow and said, “It's getting dark, I'll be right back.”

He started turning on the little silver lamps Ondrej had placed around the house. Ondrej vaguely heard him drop the pillow in the kitchen and speak to Slater, or more likely whoever was blowing Slater because his litany of praise interspersed with swear words never stopped. He was distracted with Tyler in his lap, kissing and nipping at every part of him he could reach.

When the main area of the house was bathed in low, warm light Nikita climbed on the couch next to them. Tyler pulled away from Ondrej and grabbed Nikita’s collar and pulled him in for a kiss.

“Do you want to take your clothes off?” Ondrej asked, rubbing his hands up Tyler's chest.

He pulled away from Nikita and said, “Yeah, please.”

Ondrej worked on unbuttoning his shirt as Tyler pushed closer to Nikita, running his hands through too long hair and tugging a little. Ondrej pressed kisses to each inch of skin he exposed as he slid the buttons free.

“Can I…” Ondrej started, running his thumb just below Tyler's nipple.

“Yeah, yeah. Play with my nipples,” Tyler panted before pulling Nikita’s mouth back to him with one hand and cupped the other around Ondrej’s neck, scratching short nails through short hair.

Ondrej ran his thumb across Tyler’s nipple and heard him inhale sharply into Nikita’s mouth. Nikita pulled away and pinched his other nipple lightly, causing Tyler to moan quietly.

“I’m glad you like your nipples played with,” Nikita murmured. “It does nothing for me but Drej loves nipples.”

“Nice,” Tyler says and starts to lean in to kiss Ondrej again but Slater moaned in the kitchen, catching all of their attention.

“I’m gonna, I’m gonna, I’m cumming,” Slater panted out.

Tyler pushed up on his knees, like he would be able to see Slater’s hips hitching over the kitchen island somehow.

Ondrej took the moment he was distracted to catch Tyler's hands to unbutton his cuffs and push his shirt from his shoulders and onto the floor. Nikita pulled his shirt over his head and added it to the floor as Ondrej set to work unbuttoning his own shirt.

Tyler’s attention was brought back to the couch when Nikita put a hand on the waistband of his pants. “Can we take these off?”

“Yeah, let’s do that.” Tyler stood up to toe off his shoes and shimmy off his jeans. They all watched Slater waddle bare assed down the hallway with his pants around his ankles, followed closely by Bray, who paused to scoop up a handful of condoms to throw at them and run off, laughing, before anyone could retaliate. 

“We’ll get him later,” Nikita said, laying back to slide his own pants off.

Tyler was still hopping around, fighting his jeans, so Ondrej took the opportunity to take his pants off too. 

When he finally got his pants off Tyler looked at them and laughed saying, “I’m the only one who wore underwear? You sluts.” 

“It’s _sex_ party!” Nikita said.

At the same time Ondrej shrugged, “Easy access.”

Tyler rolled his eyes and pulled his black boxer briefs down just as Andrej came in the open door with Vladdy. Andrej’s eye’s wandered over the three of them for a moment before asking, “Have you guys seen Slater?”

Nikita noticed how Tyler’s cock twitched every time Andrej’s eyes passed over him. Vladdy was smirking at him and gave him a thumbs up that wasn’t subtle at all.

“He went down the hall with Bray. I didn’t hear the door close so you guys can probably join them,” Ondrej said.

“Told you it was Bray,” Vladdy said to Ondrej as he and Andrej set off down the hallway.

Ondrej leaned back on the couch with his legs spread and patted his lap. “Come on.”

Tyler climbed back into his lap, growling as his erection met Ondrej’s stomach, legs spread wide over Ondrej’s lap. 

“Fuck,” Nikita muttered, running his hand down Tyler’s back stopping just short of his ass.

Before Nikita could say anything Tyler said, “Yes, yes, you can touch my ass.”

Ondrej laughed as he lined up his cock with Tyler’s and started stroking them together.

Tyler leaned forward to rest his forehead on Ondrej’s shoulder, hips twitching as he tried to hold himself still, trying not to thrust into Ondrej’s hand. 

Nikita cupped Tyler’s ass, reverently, squeezing and kneading, fingers just ghosting down his crack.

“Can I open you up for Drej, milaya mora?” Nikita asked.

“Yeah, please,” Tyler mumbled into Ondrej’s neck before looking back at Nikita. “I did it myself earlier so…”

Ondrej and Nikita both groaned as Nikita reached over to grab the lube from the table next to the couch. He coated two fingers and ran them back and forth over Tyler's hole.

“Come on Nik, don't tease. Please. I didn't get off today because you told me I shouldn't so, please.”

Nikita looked to Ondrej, who nodded. He eased one finger in, easily, then worked in the second.

“Now who's the slutty one?” Nikita asked, leaning in to nip Tyler's shoulder.

Tyler had his face buried in the crook of Ondrej's neck, biting and kissing everywhere he could reach, making wounded sounds.

Ondrej didn't want to overwhelm him. “Do I need to stop, do we need to slow down?” he asked Tyler.

Nikita froze at the question. Tyler squeezed around his fingers as his head flew up to look at Ondrej. “No! No. I'm fine. Maybe, stop jerking me off. I want to cum with you inside me.”

“Not me?” Nikita teased, winking at Ondrej over Tyler's shoulder.

“Oh, yes sure,” Tyler said, looking over his shoulder and rocking himself back on Nikita’s fingers. “I just assumed, since the way…”

Nikita cut him off with a finger to his lips. “I'm teasing, moya lyubov.” 

Nikita worked a third finger into Tyler, knowing he would need it to take Ondrej. Tyler dropped his head back to Ondrej's shoulder and pushed back on Nikita’s fingers again. 

Tyler was saying something to Ondrej, but Nikita couldn't hear what it was. It had to have been filthy because Ondrej reached down and squeezed the base of his own cock, like he was worried he was going to cum just from Tyler's words.

“He's ready,” Ondrej said as Jo and Steven came into the living room.

“Mind if we watch?” Steven asked, swirling a bit of brown liquor in a cup full of ice. 

He was still impeccably dressed, he had taken off his suit jacket but he was still wearing a silver pin striped vest, without a hair out of place. Conversely Jo looked ruined. His hair was a mess, like he'd run his hands through it too many time, he was stripped down to his boxer briefs and the head of his cock was peeking out of the waist band. There were red marks, beard burn, all over his neck and chest.

Tyler sat open mouthed and mesmerized by Jo's state as Nikita eased his fingers from him and wiped them on a tissue.

“Of course,” Ondrej said, gesturing at the other half of the U-shaped couch, where they could easily see what was happening.

“Just so you know, you look just as messed up as he does,” Nikita tells Tyler, close to his ear.

Tyler nodded and watched Steven settle on the couch and Jo climb into his lap. Steven arranged Jo’s legs on the outside of his and pulled Jo's underwear down, hooking them under his balls.

Tyler was still staring as Nikita picked up one of the condoms Brayden had thrown at them and held it up.

“Ultra lubricated? Perfect,” he said, tearing it open. “Scoot back, Ty.”

That drew Tyler's attention back to what they were doing. He scooted back and Nikita couldn't resist leaning over and taking Ondrej into his mouth for a moment. He always leaked a lot and Nikita loved how wet he was for Tyler.

After a moment Tyler poked him in the cheek with his cock. “Come on,” he huffed.

Nikita laughed as he pulled back and rolled the condom on to Ondrej.

“Do you need help?” Nikita asked, groping Tyler's ass, pulling his cheeks apart.

Tyler nodded so Nikita held him open as Ondrej held himself steady so Tyler could ease himself down on to him.

They both groaned as Nikita ran his finger around where they were joined. 

Nikita drew back a little to give them some room as Tyler started moving but kept a hand on Tyler's lower back.

He threaded his other hand into Ondrej's hair and pulled him in for a kiss.

When they parted Ondrej panted, “This isn't going to last long.”

Tyler agreed as Nikita squirted some lube into Ondrej’s hand so he could jerk Tyler off again.

Nikita sat back on his knees and did the same, jerking himself off and watching Tyler ride. 

Every few moments their eyes were drawn to Jo and Steven by the noises coming from Jo's mouth.

It looked like Steven was edging him, getting him right to the bring before pulling back and taking a sip of his drink.

“Drej, I'm gonna,” Tyler said, grinding down.

“Come on Ty, cum on me.”

At that Tyler spilled all over Ondrej’s hand and painted his stomach white.

Tyler's eyes were closed and his face turned up to the ceiling, still grinding his hips in small circles when Ondrej let go of his softening cock and grabbed his hips.

Nikita knew the noises he was making meant he was cumming soon. Tyler leaned in and kissed him as Ondrej thrust up into him a few times.

Tyler kissed him through his orgasm and beyond as they both came back down. He eased off and threw himself on his back on the couch as Ondrej got up to deal with the condom.

“Come on, your turn,” Tyler said to Nikita, letting his legs fall open. 

“You want to go again? You're not too sensitive?” Nikita questioned. He'd been perfectly ready to ask Tyler to roll over so he could jerk off on his ass.

“I mean I probably won't cum again but I won't be in any pain,” Tyler said, hooking his foot around Nikita’s back and pulling him in.

Nikita picked up a few of the condoms “Cooling? Bad idea,” He threw that one on the table. “Warming? Worse idea. Ribbed. Perfect.”

Ondrej came back as Nikita was rolling the condom on. He helped them with the lube and held Tyler open as Nikita pushed into him, not because they needed him to, but because he wanted to.

He sat on the edge of the coffee table and watched Nikita pistoning in and out of Tyler, being a lot rougher than he had been. 

Glancing around the room Ondrej saw that Steven still wasn't letting Jo cum and they had drawn more of an audience. Alex and Ceddy were standing in the doorway, jerking each other off. 

Despite what Tyler had said his cock was trying to get hard again, it seemed that Nikita had found his prostate and was hitting it with every stroke. 

“Harder harder,” Tyler panted.

Ondrej wanted to lean in and try to suck him off but with as hard as Nikita was going he knew it wouldn't go well. He settled for lubing his hand and letting Tyler fuck into it.

Nikita came, grinding into Tyler, with a string of Russian. He pulled out quickly, making Tyler whine, but he replaced his cock with his fingers and helped Ondrej get him off again. 

Tyler pulled Nikita on top of him and held him there for a few minutes until Nikita wiggled out of his arms.

Nikita and Ondrej cleaned themselves and Tyler up as everyone else trickled in, in various states of undress to see Steven finally let Jo cum.

He came all the way up his chest, Ondrej was pretty sure he got some in his hair. After he was done the crowd dispersed a little and Ondrej led Nikita out to the hot tub. Tyler told them he would join them in a few minutes.

“So can we keep him?” Nikita asked, curling into Ondrej's side.

“Do you need to talk to Vladdy?”

“No, we already talked about it.”

“And he's cool with you having another boyfriend? I mean, if Tyler wants,” Ondrej corrected.

Nikita snorted. “He hardly knows how many people he's dating at any one time so, yeah, he's fine with me dating Ty.”

Just as Ondrej was ready to go find Tyler he came out onto the deck. Ondrej watched him closely for any sign of pain but he seemed to be walking ok as he lowered himself into the hot tub with them.

Tyler sat a little apart from them until Ondrej held his arm out and he curled himself into Ondrej's other side.

“We should all talk tomorrow,” Ondrej said before kissing each of them. 

“Do you want to stay the night?” Nikita asked, reaching over to thumb at Tyler's nipple.

“Do you want to stay forever?” Vladdy yelled from across the pool, making Tyler burst out laughing.

Ondrej and Nikita both looked confused so Tyler said, “We'll add Mulan to our Netflix queue, ok?”

 

The next morning Ondrej was poked awake by Tyler, he opened his eyes to see Tyler, who had fallen asleep snuggled between them, now poking at Nikita.

“What's it?” Nikita mumbled, finally opening his eyes.

“I really hope I'm not reading this wrong but, do you guys want to be my boyfriends?” Tyler said quickly, like he was afraid he would chicken out if he hesitated.

“Yes, now I'm sleep,” Nikita said, rolling back over.

Tyler looked at Ondrej, looking a little disappointed. He reached for him but Ondrej caught his hand.

“It's ok, I want to and so does he. He already talked to Vladdy about you,” Ondrej said, gently, holding Tyler's hand to his chest.

“Oh, ok. Good,” Tyler said, leaning in to kiss him.

“I bet I know how we can wake him up,” Ondrej told Tyler with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell about hockey boys with me on my fic/writing blog [tumblr](https://tylerandalexandceddyohmy.tumblr.com/#_=_)


End file.
